Back Home
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Umemiya nunca deja de impresionar a Nao, que se siente una víctima más de ese torbellino de pasión que es el chico del tupé. [Umemiya & Nao]


_Disclaimer: Daiya no ace y sus personajes pertenecen a Terajima Yuuji._

* * *

 ** _B_** _ack **H** ome_

* * *

El campo de Ugumori estaba casi vacío. Faltaba media hora para el entrenamiento y solo dos personas estaban cerca del home.

—De verdad que eres un sádico. ¡Nos vas a matar!

—No lo creo.

La sonrisa de Nao solo apoyó las palabras de Umemiya tras escuchar el entrenamiento que había pensado para ese día. Nao parecía alguien inocente, pero en Ugumori sabían que era un sádico que planificaba unos entrenamientos infernales. Sin embargo, nadie se quejaba realmente más allá de las bromas. Todos cumplían el entrenamiento de Nao y veían sus capacidades mejorar poco a poco. Al fin y al cabo si estaban ahí, juntos en ese instituto, era por Nao.

—Aún queda tiempo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Umemiya, que no acostumbraba a llevar reloj. Nao asintió—. Vamos a jugar.

Nao enarcó una ceja pero sonrió. No sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de Umemiya pero iba a descubrirlo en breve, suponía. Quiso preguntar cómo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Umemiya se puso tras él y comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas hacia el montículo.

—No deberíamos…

—No hay nadie.

—Ese no es motivo para no hacer cosas indebidas. A saber qué haces tú cuando nadie te ve —comentó Nao, sabiendo que no iba a poder disuadir a la estrella del equipo.

Umemiya rio. Las ruedas de la silla de Nao dejaron surcos en la arena del montículo que luego se preocuparían de tapar. Una vez encima, Umemiya le dio un guante de pitcher y corrió hacia el plato de bateo.

—¡Tu lanzas y yo bateo! —gritó mientras le tiraba una bola que Nao cogió sin problemas.

—Se supone que tú eres el _pitcher_.

La sonrisa de Umemiya se debilitó un poco.

—No podemos hacerlo de otro modo —dijo, esta vez sin gritar y sin ánimos. Sabía que Nao le había escuchado. Se forzó para sonreír de nuevo—. ¡Te marcaré un _home run_!

—¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Nao no estaba seguro de aquello. Lanzar no era lo suyo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo desde la silla. Por supuesto, ni la altura ni la forma asemejarían a la de un _pitcher_ por su condición, pero trataría de lanzarla fuerte como si un _catcher_ esperara su lanzamiento.

Los primeros lanzamientos fueron un desastre. Tras un rato, consiguió apuntar más a la zona de _strike_ y Umemiya llegó a hacer contacto. Al final, tal y como dijo, golpeó una bola baja y que probablemente hubiera sido bola, marcando un _home run_.

Umemiya tiró el bate y alzó los puños al cielo gritando. Nao sonrió. La pasión y las ganas de Umemiya eran algo digno de ver, así como su crecimiento. Siempre mejorando, siempre manteniendo su espíritu y disfrutando infinitamente del béisbol. Umemiya superaba día tras día sus expectativas y esperaba que nunca dejara de hacerlo.

El _pitcher_ empezó a correr hacia el montículo, Nao suponía que darían por acabado el juego y la extraña idea. Pero como siempre, Umemiya estaba ahí para sorprenderle. Le quitó el guante y lo dejó caer al suelo, luego le miró frunciendo las cejas cómo si estuviera debatiéndose. Al final acabó agachándose delante de él en cuclillas, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué estás…

—Sube.

—¿Qué?

—Que te subas a mi espalda. No contará la carrera hasta que no pase por las bases, vamos a pisarlas juntos.

Nao bufó. Esas ideas solo podían ser de Umemiya.

—¿Y qué sentido tiene si me has marcado el _home run_ a mí?

—¡Yo que sé! —contestó Umemiya divertido—. Venga, date prisa, pasa los brazos por mi cuello y acércate y yo trataré de cogerte.

—Me voy a caer.

—Que no, confía en mí.

—Siempre lo hago.

Umemiya se mordió el labio. Nao siempre confiaba en ellos, siempre. Lo que Nao no sabía, es que ellos, Ugumori en su totalidad, eran quienes más confiaban en él.

Al final, Nao accedió aún sin estar muy seguro y tras muchos esfuerzos e intentos; en los cuales al final Umemiya perdió su posición y acabó cayendo sentado de culo en el suelo, lo consiguieron. Umemiya se incorporó agarrando fuertemente a Nao a su espalda mientras este se agarraba también a su cuello. Volvió al plato de bateo y comenzó a correr hacia la primera base.

—¡Cierto manager sádico debería hacer dieta!

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Y tanto!

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Nao cuando Umemiya pisó segunda.

—¿De verdad?

—No. De hecho, podríamos usar esto como entrenamiento para tus músculos, ¿no crees?

—¡Ni de coña!

La tercera base se acercaba y Nao se agarró más fuerte en torno al cuello de Umemiya. Hacía años que no sentía eso. El ver las bases acercándose, correr cerca de la línea de _foul_. Esa sensación de alcanzar el límite. Pasaron tercera y Umemiya aceleró más hacia el _home_. Nao suponía que realmente debía cansar llevarle en la espalda pero Umemiya no iba a quejarse, no de verdad.

Llegar al _home_ fue algo que Nao pensó, nunca volvería a experimentar. Umemiya se arrodilló y sentó a Nao a su lado, luego le ayudaría a subir a la silla. Respiraba con dificultad pero sonreía tanto que Nao se sentía incapaz de dejar de mirarle. Y eso hizo, mirarle en silencio, porque no sabía qué decir. Solo tenía palabras de agradecimiento siempre para Umemiya, aunque rara vez se las decía. Así era Ugumori, disfrutaban de las bromas y acostumbraban a callar los pensamientos empalagosos.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó quitándose el casco.

El tupé que llevaba apenas se había despeinado y Nao quiso hacerle una broma acerca de est,e pero no era el momento. La guardaría para más tarde.

—Interesante, aunque pensaba que me ibas a tirar. Me conformo con que tú y los chicos piséis ale _home_ en los partidos.

Umemiya sonrió y asintió. Luego se puso serio y miró a Nao fijamente.

—Pues prepárate. Pienso hacer esto mismo cuando lleguemos al Koshien, lo de hoy era solo de prueba.

Umemiya era así. Directo, sincero, pasional. Un torbellino que lograba que todos giraran a su son, Nao lo sabía. Pero no dejaba de comprobarlo. Solo él podría salir con tales ideas, solo él podría asegurar el llegar al Koshien con equipos tan increíbles en la competición. Solo él podía hacerle sentir a Nao en el campo.

—Te tomo la palabra —contestó Nao con una sonrisa, probablemente la más estúpida que había esbozado en mucho tiempo.

Umemiya asintió de nuevo y luego se dejó caer de espalda quejándose del calor que hacía para estar ya en otoño. Siguieron hablando hasta que el resto del equipo llegó y se preocuparon al ver a Nao sin su silla. Umemiya volvió a cargarle para dejarle de nuevo en esta.

—Es una promesa —dijo.

Nao asintió y sonrió una vez más antes de empezar a contarles el nuevo menú de entrenamiento, y que los más expresivos empezaran a lloriquear de broma.


End file.
